


Skeletons

by WhatsABaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Excuse my mind, F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing, Things are not as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsABaguette/pseuds/WhatsABaguette
Summary: "You're mine!" Growled Thomas warningly.Alex glared harder at the man and hissed out, "I'm not your fucking property Jefferson!" Then turn to walk away."You will be." Whispered Thomas eerily calm behind Alex which made the shorter man get chills down his spine.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to New York City in the late 18th century. I will be your host, you may call me Emerson, or Mlle Wilde if you please. I've written this with other characters in mind, sadly they just lost their spark after awhile. I haven't touched this story in a few years, then in walked Hamilton and the spark reignited, so a rewrite was needed and here we are, without further ado I introduce my take on Victorian Horror, Skeletons to you. 
> 
> ★★★★★★★
> 
> Ps. The story is mine, but the characters are not they're just along for the ride 😉

Thomas Jefferson lived with his three roommates in an old house built in about 1592. Well house was an understatement the place was more like a medieval castle dropped in the middle of this metropolis. 

It was passed down for three generations. Last known owner was Count Daniel Burr whom left it to his grandson Aaron. Sadly the Count's son, Aaron's father passed long before the count himself did. 

Most of the neighbourhood consisted of these wonderful little pieces of early colonial history. None as extravagant as the mansion but each still with it's own story, and if these bones could talk what a tale they would recant. 

The neighbours near them weren't a bother either since everyone always kept to themselves. It was more of a village on the outskirts of the city. 

New York City though was thriving with gossip and corruption. It was like stepping into a completely different time, you'd never guess the two places were in the same vicinity. 

Thomas made it his sacred mission to only venture to the city when absolutely necessary, and today was such a day. A day he always tried to avoid if he could but that avoidance looked futile when all the signs were against him.

Mr. Laurens, or John as he was called, had run out of thread for his costume for the upcoming harvest festival. He had tried to beg the others but each had their own plans. Aaron was out visiting his colleague Monsieur Gilbert Motier. Martha was taking care of John whom himself was far too sick to make the trip. 

That left Thomas. Great, He thought. He dispised the city with all their gossip, corruption, and arrogant privileged behaviour always sticking their noses up at people who didn't exceed their expectations believing those were beneath them.

Thomas put on his coat doing every button up meticulously making sure each one was closed so no wind could get through. Lord knows now a days even a chill could kill you. Next he straighted his cravat till it was to his liking. 

He was always presentable when he had to travel. He grabbed his cane with his left hand and placed his top hat half hazardly upon his head with his right. Now or never he thought making his way out the door. 

He quickly caught a carriage to the city, luckily there was one outside and Mr. Paine allowed him to share. He looked out the window to avoid the unsettling of his stomach. Damn these nerves he swore inwardly. The weather outside wasn't helping his mood either.

The rain came down heavy as he got closer to the city. Thomas thanked Mr. Paine and stepped off the rickety carriage stairs. He headed towards the city gates and right into a deep puddle which bypassed his vision. He cursed at the beings above for his luck. 

His shoes were sopping wet. Then his luck became even worse when his favourite umbrella blew inside out thanks to the unforgivable eastern wind that came out of nowhere. 

"Damn this infuriating, thing!" Thomas swore at the non cooperating contraption. "Guess I deserve that huh?" 

"Who are talking to?" A voice asked nearby.

"Lord?" Thomas said looking around confused at to where the voice was coming from.

"Down here!" The voice said not bothering to hide their amusement. 

Thomas stared down and made eye contact with the most beautiful doe like eyes he's ever seen. They reminded him of warm hot chocolate. They made him feel warm. He could definitely get lost in them. 

He couldn't breathe his anxiety getting the better of him. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment and his hands begin to become clammy. 

The stranger put on a smile looking a bit forced due to his worried expression. Thomas found his voice again though it came out a bit higher than normal.

"Didn't your mother teach you it isn't polite to eavsedrop?" Thomas bit back angrily.

"Didn't yours ever teach you manners?"

"Sorry it's just not my day."

"Well would you like some help?" The stranger asked.

"Not necessary, but thank you for your offer."

"Any time, maybe I will see you around again."

I hope so. Thomas thought to himself but would never voice that thought out loud.

Thomas walked in the opposite direction of the doe eyed man who seemed to be heading towards the butcher's on Mercer Street. Mulligan's Meats, was a city staple and supplied the state with most of it's meats. 

Which reminded Thomas he needed to pick up some meat for Martha while he was here. He went inside the store the line wasn't super long. A few minutes passed and finally he was up. 

"Good afternoon, Thomas." The owner greeted. "What will it be today?" 

Thomas smiled, "Afternoon Hercules, I'm here for Martha's orders."

"You're in luck they just arrive this morning." Hercules said coming back with the two pounds of meat.

"Oh well that's at least one thing." Thomas mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Hercules questioned with a quirked brow.

"Just not my day." Thomas smiled weakly.

"Tomorrow's another day." Hercules hummed to himself as he packaged the orders and handed them to Thomas

"How much?" Thomas inquired reaching for his wallet.

Hercules stopped him, "It's already paid for." 

Thomas rolled his eyes, "You spoil her." His smile never faltering.

Hercules smiled bigger, "She is the reason me and Peggy are together after all."

Thomas chuckled fondly at the love sick man, "I'll let her, know, Thank you Herc, please give Peggy my love." Thomas said before leaving the shop. 

He may not live in New York City but he still knew where all the shops were located thanks to his numerous visits these past years with and without his roommates. 

Now the thread. He mused while making his way down a familiar path, he knew lead him to the thread shop. A shortcut good old Laurens discovered on their first visit here and one they've been taking since.

The tall maroon clad man breezed through the back alley towards his destination. He was almost there til a queer sound caught his attention. He knew from the hollowness of the sound that it wasn't just some stray alley cat looking for a free meal amid the trash.

Oh no this was much heavy like the sound a boulder makes when dropped on the bow of a ship. The suspicious groan that emitted further down the path confirmed his hypothesis. 

And being the curious sort of fellow he went to investigate the situation, incase anyone needed help. He prayed whomever the deep hurt filled groan belonged to was alright.

Thomas tore down the path quicker hoping it wasn't anything very serious like a mugging. To be safe he stealthily was sticking to whatever shadows were present in the cold, damp, poorly-lit crevice. As he ventured further he came across a scene that made him freeze. 

There on his knees was the doe eyed stranger from earlier that day, but he wasn't alone. Above the stranger was a man towering over his fragile looking figure. The man wore a sickening grin as he stared down at the shorter man in front of him. Neither notice their audience.

Thomas' stomach dropped making him want to empty the contents right there on the pavement. He watched as the kneeling man began to undo the standing man's buttons on his breeches. 

He gripped the wall to keep himself upright as he whitenessed the young man begin to take the older man into his mouth. Thomas himself by no means was a stranger to this sort of obscene behavior, but usually it was done behind closed doors. This was in the public's eye on full display anyone could walk by. 

See in this era people feared way too much to have the audacity to perform such an act where others could watch but here they were so close to civilization, maybe it was the thrill of being caught that spurred on this kind of behavior.

The stranger began to increase speed knowing that the man above him was nearest to the edge of release, meaning it would soon be over. The sooner the better that's what he always thought during these meetings especially when they're performed in such seedy environments such as this. 

Alexander hated the city, he despised having to sell himself to strangers for his room and board but jobs were scarce. He couldn't afford to be picky, being an immigrant in this era you take what you can and make the best of it. And he'd rather not be on the streets or worst sent to jail cause he couldn't pay the rent. Lord knows what they would do to him.

So here he was in the deep shadows servicing some old guy he recalled was named something Reynolds in a dirty alley just for a few shillings to keep him out of the poorhouse. He couldn't afford to be picky, being an immigrant you take what you can and make the best of it.

The man grasped Alex's hair and began to assault the young man's mouth. Alex calmly relaxed his muscles in his throat knowing the consequences for gagging on a customer. He knew it would all be over soon. 

He thanked the highest of beings above when the man thrusted once more exploding down Alex's throat. He felt the tell tale sign of the deed done well making it's way to his gut, this made him want to vomit but instead he swallowed it. He had to hold back the tears that threatened to leaves his eyes.

The stranger above panted and tried catching his bearings after coming down from his climax. The man pulled out of Alex's mouth and stuffed himself back into his breeches by fastening the buttons. He looked down at Alex, he reached into his deep pockets and threw a large pouch of shillings at the man who was still on his knees. 

Alex caught the pouch quickly and counted it all out. His eyes widened at the amount. He tried telling the man it was too much but the man just brushed it off telling him he had graciously earned it. Alex cringed internally at the man's answer but wore a false seductive look to thank the stranger for his enormous generosity.

The man looked full of himself as if Alex had just boosted his ego immensely to the highest level. The arrogant bastard even patted Alex's head like some obedient little bitch. He belonged to no one. He scowled internally but continued to fake an outward appreciated expression for the stranger. The man removed his hand quickly and strolled deeper down the alley leaving the doe eyed man all alone to collect himself. 

Alex finally let the faux pleasantries facade dissolve from his face. He gathered up the little pouch given to him by the grotesque strange older man. He felt disgusted but brushed the feeling off. 

This was the life he leads this is a life he didn't choose. It was thrusted upon him due to the closing of the factory, with that he had to suck it up and bear it. He stood there letting the tears finally stream down his face. No one was around to see so he knew he would be safe from ridicule and abuse. 

He grew up with the idea men don't cry they deal with their problems by keeping them inside and forgetting they existed. He was taught this by the matriarchs of the orphanages.

Emotions were for young children and women not men, men were considered stronger and when they weren't up to par like he wasn't in his earlier years, then they were taught to be, by bitter punishment and beatings.

Thomas watched on as the figure in front of him broke down and it broke his heart. He felt sorry for the man. He wondered what had been the cause for him to pick such a profession. Maybe the man was a secret homosexual? 

That would explain why he chose such a place to perform his practices or maybe the man in front of him was actually a prostitute? It was tough times in this city especially in this era, with the closing of buildings that were condemned. 

The pieces began to fall into place and the scene before him made sense, the money, the act, the sleazy man's arrogant behaviour and the young man's flirting, he was a prostitute. 

But why? He's obviously educated, by the way he spoke earlier. Why would he lower himself to something as degrading as selling your body for money? Thomas wanted to know the stranger's story and how he could help him, if he were to allow him that is.

Alex dried his eyes with his sleeve. He bent over to brush the dirt off his breeches, trying to make himself look more presentable. He had to meet Angelica soon so he quickly ran a hand through his inky black hair and straightened his wrinkled cravat. 

He dusted the excess dirt off his breeches and tried wiping up the unsanitary substances off his coat with his hankercheif, which wasn't working, it had dried too quickly and now became a very noticeable stain.

Great, that bastard got his shirt dirty, he'd have to go home and change which ment he'd be late for his meeting with Angelica. Her wrath was something he never looked forward to. He groaned making his way down the alley to catch the first carriage out of New York City. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the stranger from this morning. His expression only made Alex's melancholic mood turn into sheer anger and a bit of fear.

"What did you see!?" Alex screamed at the shell shocked man in front of him.

"I---" stuttered Thomas trying to find his ability to speak again.

"What did you see!!?" Alex yelled louder starting to get the attention of the few others in the alley.

"Everything." Thomas whispered almost low enough Alex didn't hear him.

"Please don't turn me into the authorities! I can pay!!" Alex begged as he got back onto the ground in front of Thomas.

"What are you doing!?" Thomas yelled covering himself.

"Trying to shut you up, so you won't turn me in. "Alex answered in a matter-of-factly.

"Get up I'm not some asshole you can toss off to keep my mouth shut." Thomas said louder picking Alex off the ground and setting him straight.

"Then I guess I'll have to shut you up another way!" Alexander warned pulling out a concealed knife.

Thomas put his hands up and rolled his eyes, "Calm down I'm not gonna throw you to those dogs."

Alex concealed the weapon and looked at Thomas suspiciously, "But I didn't pay you why are you saving me?"

"Cause believe it or not there are people out there who do things without wanting something in return. "

Alex wrung his hands not used to this kindness, "Thank you, um... . " 

"Thomas. " 

"Alexander. "

"Your secret is safe with me, Alexander." Thomas drug out Alex's name and gave him a wink.

Alex's face became inflamed with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Don't be shy now darling. " Thomas teased.

"Asshole." Growled Alexander

Thomas continued to taunt finding Alex's adorable when he's angry, "Is that any way to talk to your savior?"

Alex shook his head and turned away from Thomas. Not once meeting his gaze as he past, purposely pushing the older man into the wall a bit harshly. Thomas just continued to stare at Alex's fleeting figure. 

I wonder what his problem is? You think he'd be grateful. Maybe he was just a bit embarrassed? I sure as hell would've been if caught in such a compromising position by a stranger.

Thomas sighed in defeat feeling like a pervert as the after effects finally began to seep in. God I am not just a pervert i am a massive pervert.

He groaned shaking his head rapidly as if trying his hardest to erase the images that played in his mind of the doe eyed man named, Alexander but as luck would have it they refused to dissipate. His mind would make him suffer.

Thomas huffed annoyed and made his way towards the thread shoppe at the end of the dingy dimly lit alley. As he got closer the sun shown brighter with not a cloud in the sky and Thomas thanked the lord it was no longer raining.

He purchased the thread, green of course cause his friend used no other color. He made his way out deciding on skipping the shortcut this time. He didn't want to walk in on another unholy exchange in that alley. The sun helped dry his clothes for that he was grateful though he still had a long way to travel to the gates.

About a few minutes later Thomas made it home. Carefully he walked up the wet stairs. He knocked and Laurens answered looking a bit taken a back at my appearance then began laughing. Martha walked over and shooed the sick man away and dragged Thomas inside to get warm. 

Thomas walked in handing Laurens the thread and taking out the mangled umbrella which cause Laurens to laugh louder. He then handed the meats to Martha who disappeared into the kitchen then reappeared with a towel.

"Here." The auburn haired woman said handing Thomas a towel.

"Thank you." Thomas said taking the towel and beginning to dry his hair.

Martha looked genuinely worried, "What happened, Thomas?"

"Those sudden Eastern winds is what happened the damn umbrella didn't stand a chance!" Thomas said making a gesture of the umbrella breaking under the winds pressure.

Martha giggled at her friend's theatrics, "Well at least you're in one piece." 

"Yeah luckily with that maniac running around slitting passerby's throats, thank god we don't live in that city." Thomas added walking out of the foyer into the living room. 

"You do realize he could still come here we're not that far from the city." Martha said in a serious tone. 

"Yes but we do lack prostitutes which is what he prefers." Thomas said from under the towel.

Martha rolled her eyes, "touché." 

"Rest your head dear Ms. Wayles there is no danger in the village." Chuckled Thomas making his way to the fireplace to hang the soaked towel to dry.

"Think again, Mr. Jefferson." Whispered Martha low enough so she wasn't heard by the others.

"Beg pardon?" Thomas asked turning around to stare at the Redhead.

Martha looked shock for a second then brushed it off and spoke, "I said your pants need to be mend."

"oh damn, they must've snagged on the discarded glass in the alley when returning from Mulligan's." Groaned the taller man looking at him ruined pants.

Martha looked confused, "what were you doing in an alley?"

"Taking a shortcut Laurens told me about." Replied Thomas not missing a beat. 

"Ah that alley." Martha covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, failing miserably.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "what's that tone for?" 

"you do realize that's prostitute alley right, Thomas?" She said her facade breaking and she burst into laughter.

"I wasn't aware til today!" Thomas said throwing his hands up in defeat making his way to the kitchen with Martha in tow teasing him like a bratty younger sister. 

The two are interrupted by a door closing. They peered out into the hall. There walking down the dimly lit corridor was their roommate Aaron Burr. He looked a bit worse for wear matching the look Thomas was sporting when he arrived home. 

The weather raged louder outside now that the sun was completely set. The winds howled but the roommates ignored it the house was solid so there was no fear of destruction by this mere storm.

Aaron walked into the kitchen where he was met by Thomas and Martha. The new arrival took a seat on the opposite side of Thomas. He began to take off his drenched shoes as soon as he sat down. First the left one followed by his socks then the right shoe and sock. 

He placed his shoes next to Thomas' near the fireplace in the kitchen to get dry. Afterwards he made his way back to the twosome and plopped down on his seat letting the exhaustion of the day finally take him over.

Thomas let loose laughter of his own, "How was your day, Aaron?" 

Aaron shook, "It was terrible I almost drowned, Thomas!" 

Martha rolled her eyes at these two's over dramatics, "Oh come on it's not that bad, out there."

Aaron looked straight at her, "Not that bad?! Martha the sewer flooded into the cobblestoned streets up in the hillside part of the city!" 

Martha's expression softened, "You think we'll have a flood?"

Aaron sighed rubbing his temples, "Wouldn't doubt it, Martha with all this damn rain."

She handed Aaron a cup of tea, "How is Monsieur Motier? Did you meet the other guy yet?" She asked taking a seat by Thomas.

Aaron took a healthy gulp of the tea then spoke more calm, "Gilbert is fine and sends you greetings, as for Alexander he seems nice, I'm actually starting to think those two are hiding something they both seem so secretive."

"Alexander?" Blurted out Thomas before his brain had time to register he did it.

"Yes, Thomas, why do you ask?" Aaron said looking at Thomas with a suspicious look.

Thomas stayed stoic, "No reason."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Clearly..." he said before taking another sip of tea 

Martha interrupted the awkwardness by speaking, "So what do you think they're hiding Aaron that they might be secret sexual partners?" 

Thomas' eyes bulged out, "Martha!!" He reprimanded the redhead.

Martha shooed him away, "Oh hush Thomas, I am a woman but hardly a nun!" She turned her attention back to Aaron, "So you think they may be secret lovers?" 

Aaron finished his tea before speaking, "Uh Yes I mean they seem too close for comfort, Martha" 

"And what's wrong with love between any individuals?" Thomas said looking a bit flushed.

Aaron put up his hands, "Nothing Thomas, I'm just saying they've gotta be careful especially with that maniac on the lose." Aaron looked around, "Speaking of where is our residential rebel this evening?"

Martha sighed, "Laurens is upstairs sleeping poor thing was sick as a dog this moring, Thomas had to go into the city to get his supplies." 

"Supplies? What is he stitching together now?" Asked aaron his interest being piqued. 

Thomas got up to collect the empty cups, "A costume for the festival he hasn't said what it is yet."

"Any ideas, Martha?" Aaron asked the redhead, across from him.

Martha shook her head. "No clue." 

"Thomas?" Aaron looked at the tall ravenette.

Thomas shrugged, "Knowing him it could be anything, but it will definitely be extravagant."

"This is true, guess we'll just have to wait and see." The Lord said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Indeed." Chuckled Thomas.

"Well I think I should get dinner started is it past six already." Martha replied getting up and beginning to rummage the cabinets and icebox for tonight's dinner.

Thomas' eyes widened, "Shit it's that late already I promised James I'd help him with the new shipment of novels we just got this evening. I must hurry." He swore trying to put back on his wet clothes to get to the Library before it closed.

"You're not leaving this house in that weather without first a hot meal and some dry clothes understand, Thomas?" Martha said in an matriarchal tone.

"Yes mother." Sassed Thomas.

Martha gave him a thoughtful look, "Thomas do not mock my kindness I mean this sincerely, between the sickness going around and those murders we wouldn't want to lose you." 

"Fair enough." Thomas smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair. 

Martha blushed and swatted him away, "Now go upstairs to wake up John, dinner will be done shortly." 

Aaron started coughing at the table, "Are you mad!?" 

Martha gave him a slanted look, "What was that, Aaron?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "You know perfectly as well as I do Martha, that Laurens is not a happy camper when awoken from his sleep."

Martha smiled at this, "True Thomas, but he will be less cranky when he learns there is food in it for his abrupt awakening."

Thomas huffed, "Fine, but I want ice cream for dessert." He agreed and made demands like a spoiled child.

"You'll do as your told or I'll tan your hide with this spoon like I would a misbehaved child." Warned Martha holding said spoon in her hand as if to make a point.

Thomas rolled his eyes and made his way trough the candle lit hallway towards the living. The stairs leading to the rooms upstairs was across from the front door. He ascended the stairs taking his time so he could mull over today's events of the strange young man and his choice of employment.

He reached the second floor and turned right to another stairwell he had to climb to reach Laurens' room. Sighing he made his way up the old creaky stairs to the attic. Laurens preferred the attic I don't know why there was nothing up there but spiders and rats.

Thomas reached the door and knocked. There was no answer. Typical. He just assumed Laurens was still asleep so he turned the knob and slowly opened the huge wooden door. Nothing but blackness hit him. He cursed inward at forgetting to light the candle before entering. Anything could be on this floor you could be injured very quickly.

Thomas carefully made his way through the maze of belongings scattered on the floor. He made it to his slumbering roommate's bedside without injury. He began to try to rouse the sleeping man but he wouldn't budge. Thomas sighed and yanked the covers off him that woke the freckled face man up cause the attic was freezing.

"What madness is this?!" Shouted Thomas in the pitch blackness of the room. 

The movement made Thomas quickly walk backwards till he hit a wall. He felt around for the bed and found nothing but wall. The now awake man began to panic looking for the source of the odd knocking and swearing being uttered in his normally quiet room. He decide to call out to the darkness of his deserted chambers.

"Who's there? I must warn you I have pistol I'm not afraid to use it." Warned a sleep addled Laurens.

"What did we tell you about having fire arms in the house." Yelled Thomas somewhere in the room.

"Jefferson?" Laurens asked. 

Thomas snorted, "No I'm the ghost of Jacob Marley come to warn you--"

"No you're not where are your chains!" Laurens giggled.

Thomas made a frustrated noise, "Oh for the love of christ it's me! Now light a damn candle, I can't see where I am."

Laurens rummaged in the dark looking for a candle and it's candelabra. He felt on his bedside bureau where he usually kept one but felt nothing but a book he was reading before his slept and the wooden surface of the bureau.

Turning over he began to search his drawers on the right side of his bed. Surely there must be a candle in there and he was right. There were a supply of them and a few matches. Quickly he grabbed the candle, lit it and placed it in the holder. 

Shining the light in the direction of the breathing he came face to face with Thomas facing the corner by the closet, like a child in time out. Laurens laughed wholeheartedly at the display before him. Thomas turned around and rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the bed again.

Laurens smiled brighter, "That's better, why hello Mr. Jefferson." He greeted the older man.

"See I'm not Jacob Marley." Thomas said pointing at himself. 

Laurens gave a deadpan expression, "I was joking with you Thomas. Now why are you here, come to get back at me?" He asked the figure that stood in front of him.

Thomas brushed it off, "Hardly you'd know if I was, trust me."

Laurens tilted his head to the side, "Then why did you disturb me slumber?"

"Martha said to, cause dinner will be finished shortly." Thomas said pointed towards the kitchen.

"Food sounds so pleasing right now I just hope I can keep it down." Laurens said looking more depressed.

Thomas sat down on the bed and tilted his head up, "She made you homemade chicken soup."

Laurens smiled genuinely for once today, "She's too good to me."

Thomas let go of the younger's chin, "Well Caesar we best get down there before she comes up here and drags us down." Thomas said getting up off the bed and holding out his hand to help up Laurens.

Laurens gave a fake salute, "Aye aye TJeffs!" He replied taking Thomas' hand.

Thomas rolled his eyes this time in a playful manner while helping the sick man up off the bed. Both men had a quick laugh at their nicknames.

Thomas then turned his back to the freckled man to give him his privacy while he gets dressed. Each time he heard a swear slip from behind him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

After some time he felt a tap on his shoulder the telltale tap to signal Laurens was dressed. He wore a beautiful evening attire and a elegantly powdered wig, for some odd reason he preferred to dress up for meals. We've learned to live with it and sometimes indulge in it, it gave a sort of class to their simple dinners.

They both made their way out of the attic, down both flight of stairs. Thomas almost lost his balance on the last step being it needed repairing badly. He was caught by Laurens so he didn't fall. Laurens thanked his roommate and they made it to the kitchen.

Awaiting them were the other two roommates seated in conversation and four porcelain bowls each with a chalice of wine. The two in the conversation stopped and greeted the other two who had arrived. The latter took their seats. They all prayed then began to eat to their hearts content.

~ TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rewrite will take some time thank you all for your kind words 😊❤️

Angelica awoke around quarter to six just like every morning usually out before seven. She never really had a specific schedule, she worked around the clock. After all she was the city's only physician. Though today she had to be at the hospital by half passed six. The difference than her usually routine, was today was the annual convention. 

Doctors come from all over to have get together and drinks. Possibly to discuss medicine but mostly a reason for everyone to get completely sauced. She wasn't looking forward to the stupid meet and greet, being she wasn't one interested in socializing activities. She much rather be sitting in her office working on her latest experiment.

She shook out last nights dreams. Last night's slumber was an oddity nothing like the usual, she kept seeing auburn hair and hazel eyes, but couldn't put a face to it. Quickly she made the bed before leaving her room. 

Theo would have her ass it the bed was unkempt. Speaking of which her roommate was nowhere to be found. She made her to the kitchen to grab some toast with a bit of jam since breakfast was a no go this morning, she was late. Well there goes my always one time award.

She peered into the living room before leaving her house. Finding sweet Theo, her roommate had fallen asleep once again on the couch. Poor dear, she works so hard. Carefully she made her way across the living room, trying not to wake Theo. 

When to the door she opened and closed it softly. Locking the top bolt then the bottom praying they didn't make the heavy clunking sound they usually did. Pocketing her keys and fixing her hat she was finally on her way down the path she knew all too well from her frequent travels.

Angelica arrived at her office five minutes late but no one seemed to notice being they were all preoccupied with strangers from other branches of hospitals and many were already inebriated. She sighed not wanting to meet anyone especially strangers. Angelica decided she'd hide away til the festivities were over, so she made her way to her office and locked the door.

She sat down at her desk and began to write out her next experiment. No one knew about these experiments she hid them from everyone even Theo. She continued to absent-mindedly brainstorming, writing non stop unaware of the presence in front of the window. Or so the stranger assumed, without asking. 

But Angelica without even looking up from her book greeted the stranger who was busy staring out at the bustling city from her spot at the window. Being that they were on the fifth floor there was a perfect view of the city's epicentre. Huh must be from the country. 

"You know it is against the law to break into a doctor's office."

"You know it's against policy to hide in your office during a meet and greet." 

"Touché. I'm Angelica, Angelica Schuyler and you are?"

"Martha, my name's on the door."

"Har har har no seriously who are you?"

"Dr. Wayles."

"If you're not gonna tell me who you are then leave my office, I'm bored of this game."

"My name is Martha Wayles and I'd ask you to respect me in my office!"

"Your office? This is mine."

"I don't care who's it is, I'm out of here."

"Thank god your presence was begining to annoy me."

"Arrogant bitch."

Angelica sighed as the stranger slammed the door shut. It wasn't that she meant to be a bitch to the woman it's just she didn't want to socialise with anyone especially today. It was the anniversary of his husband's death he and her son were victims of a carriage accident. She was never the same, just completely shut the world out. Theo saved her by taking her in and helping her get back up on her feet.

It had been five years since the accident that took everything away from her. She can remember it so vividly trying to protect them but she was knocked unconscious. When she awoke she was bloody, bruised, and had broken her collar bone. She frantically looked for her husband, John and son, John Jr, finding them a only a few feet away.

John laid in the ditch completely still and covered in blood, while John jr was found under the carriage crushed by the full weight. She always woke up screaming startling Theo whom slept next to her to alleviate the terrors and calm Angelica. Through the years the pain became less but she still became a recluse during the anniversary.

Angelica shook those thoughts from her mind. She took her spectacles off settling them aside and rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept so good in awhile. Very graphic horrific images kept clouding his mind. 

A man well a monster to be more accurate always chasing her. The man never catches Angelica cause she wakes before he can. The nightmare is enough to keep her awake from fear the monster will get her if she sleeps, but today was the last straw and Angelica found herself dosing off a few minutes later.

Theodosia awoke from her sleep her body complaining about her bed the night before. She didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch but her job had gone over hours and she didn't want to wake up Angelica. 

She stretched out as much as her joints allowed the telltale crack meant a good job. She got up off the couch and lit a candle. It was a foggy morning meaning the house would be dark. The candle lit a portion of the area is was at but not enough to light the whole house.

Theo made her way through the dark house knowing she had to hurry or she'd be late for work. Her mind was also wondering why Angelica hadn't woken her before she left like she usually did? She began to take off her clothes and submerged herself into the bathtub. Letting the water melt away her aches and pains of yesterdays activities.

The thing about Theo is she wasn't what she seemed, no one ever is. To everyone she meets she is a seller of sweets at the city Sweet Shoppe but there's more that she keeps hidden away from the world. She was sent to New York City on a job assigned by her boss to look into the odd animal attacks around the city these past years. They offered her a room and board for her services.

Theo met Angelica long ago when they were students in Princeton. They always hung out along with their friends Lafayette and Alex. She left her home early to become a hunter, everyone believed she had died til she resurfaced years later in Manhattan. After the accident Theo took Angelica into her home to help her. The accident was horrible Angelica was a complete wreck afterwards.

Theo snapped out of her memories and finished her bathing before the water became cold. She rung out the wash cloth and dumped the basin water out the window. Then wrapped a blanket around herself. Eventually she got dressed not wanting to catch cold. It was the beginning of fall although there was no snow the air still felt like it was below zero.

Lacing both her shoes, throwing on a over coat and putting on her bonnet she was ready to go to work. Like Angelica she grabbed some toast with jam to snack on, on her way out the door. The door clicked lock and Theo walked towards Mercer Street where the outlet of shops were located. There was a butcher/meat pie place called Mulligan's a barber shop called Paine's above it, a hat shop called Martha's with a dance studio above that called Lewis'. The sweet shoppe was smack dab in the middle. 

Theo arrived on time thanking her lucky stars she did. The place was already packed. There had to be about thirty people in this tiny establishment. People were confided into a corner. I guess New Yorkers really love their sweets especially pastries those went the quickest. She made her way behind the counter to grab her notepad and began taking orders from the crowd of customers whom waited patiently in line. They always did this, though she was tiny she was respected by everyone.

"Hello, what would it be today Mrs. Adams?" Theo asked a elderly woman with graying hair and spectacles.

"Just a pound a sugar today, Theo." The woman answered politely but a bit forced. 

Theo rolled her eyes inwardly but smiled outwardly at the woman, "Right away. Here you are a pound of sugar for a lovely lady."

"Oh you. Here's a shilling." The woman blushed handing Theo the money. 

Theo smiled. "Thank you have a good day." 

"And to you Theo." The woman called back while exiting the shop. 

Gilbert awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. He threw the covers off and quickly headed for the bathroom (well the room with the chamber pot) to relieve himself. Afterwards he makes his way downstairs following the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. 

He spots his roommate Alexander cooking on the cast iron stove not wanting to disturb him he sat down as quietly as he could. It was mid morning he guessed since Alex was awake he worked early evenings and slept during the day.

Lafayette became bored quickly and decided to scare Alexander, "That smells great, mon chou." He purred in Alex's ear 

Alex whipped around dropping the spatula, "Laf what are you doing up this early?"

Lafayette smiled wolf-like, "The appetising aroma for le cuisine and besides I could ask you the same thing." 

"I was called in early." Alex said lowly as if talking to himself.

Lafayette didn't dwell on the odd feeling, "Oh well will you be back pour dîner?" He asked hoping that Alex didn't work tonight.

"I should be." Alex replied numbly. 

Lafayette practically jumped out of his seat, "Bon cause we're going over Burr's tonight."

"Oh I completely forgot, I will try to get off for that, but I can't promise you." Alex said in the most sarcastic tone he could, he wasn't a fan of Burr. Burr's better than Thomas. His mind teased. Thomas-- Stop it, he reprimanded his thoughts. 

"Come on Alexandre you've been working yourself to the bone you deserve a night off." Begged Lafayette, whom never begs.

"I wish but we can't afford it, Laf." Alex shook his both for clearing his head and two to say he couldn't go.

Lafayette smiled bigger, "Oh but mon amour we can this week I got an advance on my newest story." He said showing Alex the payment he received just last evening.

Alex's eyes widened, "You did?" He choked out.

Lafayette nodded, "Yes, so you can take a day off from work." 

Alexander gave in, "Just a day, anymore and we'll surely starve."

Lafayette offered Alex a chair, "Come on mon Xandre let's sit down and have breakfast like we used to."

"Alright Gil." Alex said taking the seat next to Lafayette.

The two remained there and enjoyed their breakfast. They reminisced about their youth and being boys in New York. Recalling the shenanigans they got up to with their friends Angelica and Theodosia whom they still kept in touch with weekly. It was just like old times before they went a broad to France. Gilbert at the time was dating an Orleans model, Adrienne whom didn't care he was a penniless writer.

Alex on the other hand had just gotten a divorced, him and his wife stayed friends. Eliza kept the house with her new wife Maria and Alex moved in with Gilbert and Adrienne. Gilbert and Adrienne eventually broke up leaving on good terms, she went to Versailles to expand her career and Gilbert moved to New York City to write. They still write when they can she is now married to a Count, a cousin of their friend Louis. The two laughed at the memories and finished their breakfast.

The next day Aaron called a meeting at breakfast. Martha sat there sipping her tea. Laurens seemed to be asleep in his stew. Thomas was busy jotting down notes for the case he is working on. Aaron put his tea aside and cleared his throat. 

Martha and Thomas looked at their roommate while Laurens still snoozed in his soup. Thomas slapped him on the back and Laurens jumped up sputtering that he wasn't asleep. The other three laughed at their roommate whom glared at his assailant.

Burr looked serious, after a fit of laughter, "Okay now that I have everyone's attention--"

"You could've drowned me, Jefferson!" Laurens sputtered.

Thomas gave Laurens a deadpan expression as he spoke, "You could've drowned yourself by the way you were sleeping, Laurens."

"I wasn't asleep I was eating me soup!" Laurens quickly defended.

Thomas without looking up replied, "With your face submerged." 

"Everyone eats differently." Laurens growled.

Martha having enough of these children, finally snapped, "Would you two shut up, and let Aaron talk."

Aaron gave Martha a little now, "Thank you, Martha. Now as I was saying before interrupted, tonight we will be having Gilbert and Alex over for dinner."

Thomas began to choke violently. Martha slapped him on the back. Aaron looked worried at Thomas' sudden coughing fit thinking he was choking on his breakfast. Laurens sat there cackling in his spot next to Martha. Thomas began to try to breathe again only going into another coughing fit. Thomas quickly drank some water offered by Aaron. His breathing started to come out normally again.

Martha looked concerned, "You okay Tom?"

"M alright." Thomas said between coughs.

John laughed harder, "Hahaha, I thought he was gonna pass out for sure!"

"John." Martha warned the rebellious boy.

"Awe c'mon Martha he deserved it trying to drown me in my soup." Laurens said giving her a but mom look.

"Anyways back to business, tonight Gilbert and Alex will be coming to dinner, you will all be on your best behaviour. Laurens no playing pranks." 

"You're no fun!"

Aaron pleaded, "Martha please try to be socialable."

"Alright." Martha agreed.

"And Thomas please don't bring up the cases everyone is on edge about the recent murders I would like a quiet dinner please."

Thomas blushed, "Alright I'll put my papers away and work on this later."

Aaron smiled, "Thank you." He checked his time watch, "They'll be here in a few hours." 

"Just enough time to practice!" Laurens replied rubbing his hands together.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Practice what Laurens?"

John smiled like cheshire, "To be a old man like you Burr!"

Laurens laughed making his way down the hallway to the stairs. Martha chuckled a bit as did Thomas, Aaron just shook his head but wore a smile. Martha finished her tea and followed after her friend. Thomas stayed to talk to Aaron about errands that needed to be run. aron promised he'd do it tomorrow as soon as he awoke. 

Thomas nodded satisfied, he gathered his dishes and placed them in the sink to was them. Aaron had left before he turned back around. Thomas stayed in the kitchen and washed the dishes and table. He kept thinking about how awkward this dinner is going to be tonight.

Exactly five hours later all four roommates were dressed in dinner attire not anything fancy though. Martha wore a simple dark white dress shirt with a dark green jacket and skirt. Laurens wore a green dress shirt with ruffles and breeches, always obsessed with the attire of the pirates. Thomas settled for a plain purple jacket with vest and breeches. And Aaron wore his black cape, white shirt with cravat and slacks.

Gilbert and Alex were to arrive any moment now. To say Thomas was nervous would be an understatement he was downright sweating bullets. Aaron looked worried believing Thomas might be under the weather but the doorbell cut off his thoughts mid pondering. He opened the door and there stood Gilbert in a royal blue dinner jacket and slacks and Alex wearing the same but his was a green coloured jacket. Aaron invited them in and they walked over the threshold into the living room.

Alex froze upon entering making contact with the last person he thought he would ever see again. Thomas looked just as pale as the doe eyed man. Gilbert asked his friend what's wrong to which Alex replied he was just cold from the Autumn weather. Gilbert accepted the lie and wrapped Alex in his coat. Thomas growled lowly at this unintentionally. Martha looked at his friend with a quirked brow. Thomas blushed a bit embarrassed.

Aaron escorted everyone to the kitchen where the feast was set. Aaron sat all the way at the head of the table being it's his house. Gilbert sat on his right and Alex right next to Gilbert. Martha took the head seat at the other end. Thomas sat next to her directly across from Alex and Laurens took a seat in front of Gilbert. Alex refused to make eye contact with Thomas. Aaron cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

Burr turned to his guests, "Welcome Gilbert and Alex." He then introduced his roommates, "these are my roommates the one across from you, Gilbert is John Laurens we call him Caesar."

"Bonjour John." Lafayette flirted it was a part of his personality. 

"Hello Jack." Alex said shaking his hand. 

Laurens blushed and greeted to two, "'Hello Gilbert. Alexander?" Laurens looked alex, Why do they call you Little Lion?"

"Cause of my strength I never go anywhere without it. Why do they call you Caesar?"

Laurens snorted, "Cause I am a hard ass."

"John."Burr warned.

"Oh alright people called me it because I'm a bit eccentric and rebellious." Laurens spoke coquettish. 

"A bit?" Thomas said in disbelief. 

Laurens glared at the man, "Shut it Jefferson!"

"As you can see the one across from Alex clearly stabbing at his meat furiously is Thomas." Burr said completely missing the tension in the room.

"Hello Thomas." Alex and Gilbert said in unison

"Hello Gilbert and Alex." Thomas greeted back.

"Burr pointed to Marth, And the lady all the way down at the end is Martha."

"Hello Martha." lafayette winked.

Martha hid her face, "Gilbert. Alex."

"Is she alright?" Lafayette questioned.

"She's not very socialable, Gil. So tell me how are you two enjoying bachelor hood?" Burr said trying to change the subject. 

"I enjoy it, though I would like to meet a girl and settle down I really thought I would've done that with Adrienne but things change." Lafayette replied crumble the letter and pocketing jtv

"Yeah I thought the same thing with my wife." Alex interrupted.

"You're married!?" Thomas blurted out like his mind stopped working.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, Thomas I'm divorced."

"Oh." 

"How's the business going?" Burr asked continuing his barrage of questions for his two guests.

Lafayette smile widened always loving when the conversation turned towards his works, "Oh it's going great Aaron I just finished my latest story, The Manhattan Massacre."

Laurens dropped his fork and screamed, "Wait wait you're that Gilbert as in Marquis De Lafayette the writer of penny dreadful shorts?!" 

"Yes John I am." Lafayette smirked.

"Martha it's him!" John continued to scream while holding onto the Redhead's arm. 

"I must admit I love the one about the woman being disemboweled." Martha spoke proper even in the presence of greatness.

"Oh that's one of my favourites too, Martha." Burr added wanting to be apart of the conversion.

Thomas smiled shark-like, "That's great so Alex what do you do?" He asked the man in front of him.

"Well, Thomas I work at the docks I'm usually around the clock but mostly it's evenings." Alex replied without hesitation or lifting his head.

"Oh I bet they work you real hard." Thomas insinuated his brows raising challenging and his smile getting more predatory. 

Alex's eyes about bulged out of his head when he heard Thomas' remark. Was he going to expose him to his friends? No he promised he would keep his secret still he had to stay on his toes. 

He calmly breathed in and out trying to get his heart rate to back to normal. Alex stayed silent for awhile then looked Thomas straight in the eyes and began to talk again.

"Oh yes very hard, but I'm always awarded for my willingness to help others and praised for my technique, I've had no complaints, thus far only rewards."

Now it was Thomas' turn to be at a loss for words. He quickly looked down at his plate then peeked up to see Alex wearing a satisfied smirk. So he was fucking with him. Well two could play at this game. 

Martha shook her head after noticing the innuendos the two men were using. Laurens and Lafayette laughed picking up on it too. Only Aaron looked confused. Thomas began to speak again.

Thomas snorted, "You're just a dutiful little worker aren't you tell me is it a messy job?" He continued to taunt the shorter man.

"Asshole." Alex growled low enough for only Thomas to hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Thomas pretended not to hear him. 

"I said aye so it is messy." Alex said with gritted teeth in a forced smile. 

Lafayette still not catching on spoke, "It's true one night he came back reeking of sweaty men and the docks I told him to get washed up."

"Laf, how about you tell us about your new story." Alexander changed the subject. 

"Oops seems I have embarrassed Lex over here." Lafayette teased knowing how Alexander gets. 

"Just tell the damn story Motier." Alex snapped. 

"Alright, Alright Hamilton keep your knickers on." Lafayette retorted back playfully. 

Thomas went into a coughing fit again this time blaming it on the strong wine. Martha seemed to study her friend more intently not believing his lie. Laurens was preoccupied in a conversation with Alex about the upcoming play he was studying for. 

Lafayette and Aaron began talking about the latest novels which have been on display at the library. The friends ate in peace and shared stories with the whole table. They all finished their meals and relaxed a bit.

About an hour later Lafayette announced him and Alex must be going cause Alex has work tomorrow. Thomas snorted at this. Aaron missed the gesture and escorted Lafayette and Alex out of the door. 

Martha elbowed Thomas hard in his sides. Laurens excused himself saying he wasn't feeling too good and was off to bed. He did this a lot but the other three never questioned him. After he was gone Martha elbowed Thomas hard in his sides once more.

When Aaron came back Thomas was rubbing his sides and Martha sat next to him with a satisfied grin. He didn't ask where Laurens was cause he had passed him in the hall. 

He knew where he was heading, to bed due to his constant illness. Aaron just shook his head and rejoined his roommates. They all continued to enjoy a second helping of their dinner and coffee.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favourite chapter  
> (I tried some rhyming cause I'm used to poetry and it flowed naturally) 😅
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoy it 😊
> 
> Happy Belated Valentine's Day 💌
> 
> (And Happy early bday to Angie Schuyler 🌸)

_The dinner continued for another half an hour. Thomas had excused himself before then complaining his stomach had gone sour. Martha helped Aaron clear the table and wash the dishes. Thomas had too much on his mind to help the other two who gave him get well wishes._

_The dinner was a disaster, yet he couldn't help but want to hear more about this stranger called Alex and his life. What happened to his wife? Did he have any nestlings? Why was he lying to Lafayette and selling his body shillings?_

_Thomas made his way to his room he needed to write down what he knew about this man and figure out his secrets. He wasn't stalking him, no why would he, he was just trying to find out who he was someone to trust or another regret._

_He didn't feel anything for the stranger for christ sake they just properly met. But still he couldn't stop his mind from replaying that scene in the alley way two days prior to tonight's dinner set._

_This made Thomas' movements become more erratic. He didn't go to his room like he planned it. No first he had to take a trip to the bathroom. He walked in, shut the door and bolted it feeling rush of doom._

_His heart was accelerating at a rapid pace he felt his face heat up, like a guilty sinner. He rushed to the basin luckily Martha had filled it a few minutes before dinner. He scooped up the water and splashed it on his body and face. Praying the freezing water would cool him down, especially in a certain place._

_Thomas scrubbed his face roughly trying to wash away those images his mind brought. But it wasn't working those damn eyes were in his every thought._

_He looked in the mirror groaning at what he saw. There peering back was a man who's face needed a shave, his eyes were blood shot with deep dark bags due to no sleep, he looked ragged and raw._

_He looked away, dried his face with the closest thing he happened-upon. hoping Aaron wouldn't yell at him for using his hand cloth made of polyester and linen. He dumped the sink water out the window as a distraction. Watching as the blue water washed down the wall gave him no satisfaction._

_Still he thought of the man with the doe eyes that were so deep. Finishing his routine he grabbed his candle and left the bathroom swearing he just needed some sleep. Yes rest that's all he needs and he'll be fine, right? But his dreams were filled with a certain mystery that night._

_Laurens was listening to the house making sure everyone was asleep before he began to meander. He heard the tell tale sound of Bach coming from Thomas', snoring from Aaron's and the faint sound of a book being dropped out of Martha's hand from below her chambers._

_Now that everyone was gone to the world, he knew it was time to leave his adventurous side must be fed. He threw the covers off quickly but quietly not to make a sound and made his way towards his bureau across from his bed._

_Opening the bureau slowly since the damn thing had creaking doors. Once opened fully he grabbed a white corset, garters, stockings, a pair of shoes, and a beautiful Emerald dress from La Coeur's. His favourite shade. He laced up the corset as best as he could, being he has been without his maid._

_The garters were next he put them over his under garments and attached them to the stockings to keep them up right. Next was the dress a bit snug but it gave him a feminine figure, which he preferred a tiny waist but not too tight._

_He headed towards the mirror where his wigs and hats were kept along with tons of makeup he hid in the drawers under scripts of upcoming production. Sitting down on the seat in front of the mirror he snatched up a blonde wig with curls all in perfection._

_Carefully he pinned his hair back to be able to hide it under the mop of blonde ringlets. When he was satisfied with the hair he began on his makeup which was kept in a left drawer in the cabinet._

_Only some powder and a bit of rouge blush upon his apples. Since he already had long lashes he opted out using kohl. He didn't need to enhance anything for he was like a bottle of bordeaux. Too much primping and he would make his natural look seem faux._

_Laurens finished up his makeup. Then fixed his hair a bit more trying to hide his brows under the bangs of the wig but giving up. He grabbed a hat off the hat rack. Choosing a little laced bonnet cap. He kept in mind it was for a nightly journey. And this being proper attire for a young lady in this country._

_Lastly he buttoned up his shoes and left his room. The heels on the floor made clanking noises so he had to tip toe down the many flight of stairs so not to disturb anyone or face the monsoon._

_He made it out the door and headed towards the city limits. This was a regular routine for Laurens a secret and no one knew it. He was after all from a privileged Southern family so he kept it for so long. Do you think he is in the wrong?_

_No he would like to keep it this way, afraid if they find out about his secret his friends would turn him out on the streets, or worse get the law to take care of him. Like the others before them._

_The night was cool a bit too cool for an Autumn night. but for clearing heads it was just right. New York City's streets were completely scarce not a soul around. This time of night, the creatures didn't even make a sound._

_No hoof beats of a passing Carriage could be heard nor lights of the lanterns could be seen. Just the subtle sound of the Autumn winds in the surrounding trees._

_No surprise to the lone brunette walking in the normally busy roads which were now empty far and near. Thanks to the maniac whom was taking people lives like he was a damn executioner feeding everyone's fear._

_Laurens wasn't afraid of the psycho he always came prepared when it came to these nightly walkings. He always carried a pistol in his purse and knife in his stockings. Hey a girl's gotta stay safe when out alone especially in this city. It can get really nasty but hey not all historical places are always pretty._

_He had some important errands to run on this particular night. Tomorrow being Martha's birthday (she'll be turning twenty six, right?) He needed to pick up the books he had ordered days before. He sent a little note to the owner of the store._

_A lovely edition of Edgar Allan Poe tales and poems, the novel Frankenstein, and of course a copy of Alice In Wonderland. Which Martha would deny liking possibly calling it a children's book but Laurens knew she secretly loved those kinds of stories of faraway lands._

_Laurens had made his way to the door of the book store finding he had a few minutes before it's ten o'clock curfew. The shoppe owner was an older man in his early sixties, name Mr. Franklin, He always stayed open later on Saturdays especially in the Autumn for he too loved the weather as much as the kites he flew._

_You could especially see him outside during Storms those were his favourite days. Besides Laurens he was the only other person not scared off by the Killer of New York City craze._

_Everyone loved the old man, no one ever said a mean word about him, and he in return was kind to everyone he met from all walks of life. Though he himself was as mysterious fog on a winter's night._

_The bell on the door jingled signaling the shoppe owner that he had a visitor. The older man looked up to see a young woman walk in and carefully shut the the door behind her._

_She seemed on edge so he gave her a friendly smile, Laurens smiled back. He looked around making sure no one was around then slowly made his way up towards the desk._

_"Good evening, Miss."_

_"Hello, I'm here to pick up some books I've ordered on the 10 of October. I sent a note, it's under Laurens."_

_"Ah yes I remember you, yes they just arrived this morning. Here you are Collections of Poe, Frankenstein, and Alice In Wonderland, that'll be six shillings."_

_"Here, keep the change, good night, Mr. Franklin."_

_"Thank you, Laurens."_

_Laurens turned around in shock, but the old man just made a my lips are sealed and gave the man a wink._

_"Don't worry, we all have our own little secrets. Now you stay safe there is that maniac on the loose."_

_"Don't worry, I've come prepared, Mr. Franklin."_

_Laurens patted his purse as he said those words the owner shook his head and laughed. Laurens exited the book shop and headed in the direction of home in the pitch black._

_He was humming a little of Carmen completely lost in the tantalizing scenes. The spanish opera played in his head as he daydreamed._

_When walking home in the dark that beautiful piece by Bizet always had him in better spirits and without worry. He wasn't afraid of the murderer not at all but the deep woods they were a different story._

_He started to hear footsteps behind. He swore to himself, it's all in your mind. You read too much Sleepy Hollow, besides you have a gun, a knife and a deadly shoe! But what if it's a spirit of new york's past, then you're screwed._

_Screwed like a whore caught by a gang of police officers in prostitute alley by the train station! The footsteps ceased, which caused Laurens to chalk it up to the wind and his over active imagination._

_Part of the way down he began hearing the tell tale sounds of the animals so serene. The hooting of the owls above in the sky looking for the nocturnal rodents that scurried free._

_Crickets chirping in the grass. Becoming completely quiet as he passed. He started to search all around to make sure he was alone. His heart beat was going back to normal and his breathing became calmer as he continued on his way home._

_As he made his way to the forest another composer filled his head. This sedated his growing dread. The Overture by Tchaikovsky, Thomas listens to this guy sacrilegiously. Which was understandable the guy was a genius, really._

_He closed his eyes as the sounds lulled him into a tranquil state.Which was short lived as he was cut off by a simple twist of fate. He slammed into another body, he looked up and was filled with regret. For it was none other than the author Marquis De Lafayette._

_"Oh excuse me." Laurens said quickly casting down his head._

_Lafayette tilted Lauren's head up to meet his eyes again, "Non it's quite alright I wasn't looking where I was walking, are you alright, miss?"_

_Laurens broke the intense gaze by turning his head, "I'm fine, but I must get home." He blurted out without thinking, trying to get away from this man, but Lafayette didn't get the hint._

_"Would you like me to walk you, madamoiselle?" Lafayette offered his hand._

_Laurens shook his head, "Non, Merci, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." He turned and began walking away, thinking this conversation was over, he was wrong this was after all Lafayette we're talking about._

_Lafayette spoke to Laurens' retreating figure"Je m'appelle Gilbert du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette There now we are no longer strangers. Now may I walk you home, it's not safe for une petite dame to be out on her own this time of night."_

_Laurens acknowledged the man once more without facing him, "I'm completely fine, merci beaucoup.'_

_"Yet you're hesitant of la forêt." Lafayette said in a taunting tone_

_John looked scared, "I just don't like them." He asked the taller man, "Would you mind?"_

_Lafayette waved his hand in a it's nothing manner, "Pas du tout. He offered her his arm, "Miss?"_

_"Joan." Laurens lied taking Lafayette's arm._

_"Joan, I'll remember that." Lafayette hummed putting his hand over Laurens'._

_The two walked to the end of the outskirts of the settlement. Laurens told Lafayette his house wasn't too far so he'd continue the walk unattended._

_But Lafayette being the gentleman he was, was adamant about walking home this this damsel in distress. But at the last moment he caved and gave into Laurens' demands, honoring his request._

_Though before leaving he took Laurens' gloved hand in his. He quickly placed a kiss on the brunette's palm causing the boy to blush deep crimson. A beautiful contrast to the freckled skin the Marquis thought. He'll save the picture for later as an evening draught._

_Laurens on the other hand hurried off afterwards sprinting towards the mansion as fast as his feet could carry him, almost flying. He made it inside quietly shutting the door and leaning up against it, praying no would hear him crying._

_His heart was racing, trying to catch up to his breath. His face completely inflamed from his cheeks to his neck. What was wrong with him this was Lafayette the guy from last night. why did he feel this strange feeling by just one action on sight?_

_He peeled himself from the door and headed for his room. Maybe some sleep will help he assumed. It's just a passing fancy he is a rather attractive man. I'm sure it'll be gone soon like hourglass sand. With that in mind he headed for the attic for some much deserved rest. Unbeknownst to him his mind wasn't done quite yet._

_The next morning Aaron set off not bothering to wake anyone for breakfast. He needed sugar for the oatmeal he planned on cooking as well as a cake for Martha's birthday he'll buy at last. He headed to the local sweet shoppe in New York City's prime. A little family owned shoppe that stood the test of time._

_It still was in the exact spot it was when he was a child. Granted the owners have aged but not their style. Like they say bones create a structure. And these old bones stood strong, a true testament of colonial architecture._

_The shoppe was in full swing this morning with the line starting outside waiting for the the doors to open. When they finally did everyone crammed inside to escape the weather, except Aaron._

_He was use to this weather it never really bothered him too much. Autumn here was a lot colder than the rest of the country being it was near the ocean and such. But not as cold as bitter winter nights. That was when the temperature dropped out of sight._

_The customers seemed to exit just as fast as they entered this establishment. This must be the new helper around here from management. Explains why everyone is being taken care of fast and professional. Lord knows Mr. Washington isn't as fast as he once was since his arthritis became progressional._

_He is a damn good hard worker though, for a man his senority. He'll be damned if he loses authority. The large group began to get shorter and shorter and the store became less crowded til Aaron was next in line. He heard someone greet him and stopped like a clock you forget to wind._

_There stood a woman had to be around his age or older. wearing a smile, with dark curly hair and deep honey eyes almost looking more golder. He felt drawn to this woman which was odd usually it was a complete opposite side. People would be drawn to him like the moon to the tide._

_"Sir? Hello? Sir?" The brunette said waving her hand in Burr's face._

_"Oh I'm sorry, Baby I nodded off." Burr mused, making the girl's face blush a bit._

_Did he just-- She smiled at Burr, "It's alright. May I help you?"_

_There's plenty of things I can think of that you can help me with! "Yes," he read her name tag. "Theodosia I'd like some sugar and a cake, darling."_

_Is this guy flirting with me? "Of course sir." Theo said disappearing behind the curtain._

_"Aaron Burr." Aaron called after her._

_Theo reappeared with the order, Right, would there be anything else, Mr. Burr?"_

_Yes I want you! "No that's all." He replied_

_She added up the items, "Okay that'll be ten shillings for the lot." She said giving him the total._

_Burr handed her the coins and a piece of paper, "Here you are."_

_Theo took the payment, "Thank you." She noticed the paper and yelled back to Aaron back, "Pardon me sir you dropped this."_

_"Keep it in case you want to visit me." Aaron said waving his hand as he walked away. Should I wink at her, or is that risque? I should do it, no second thoughts or doubts. Aaron glanced over his shoulder giving Theo a wink before turning towards the exit and walking out._

_He just fucking winked at me! "Bye." That guy was flirting!_

_Aaron made his way home with a plan forming in his head he must find a way to get that new worker, Theodosia Bartow. He learned her name from Mr. Washington a few hours ago. She was perfect, but maybe she doesn't go that way? Well when I'm through with her she'll be begging to stay._

_They always do even the toughest ones give in with the look, this one will be no different. I'll have her just like I did with the others before her I'll break her stubbornness. What Aaron never knew was how wrong he was about this innocent looking sweet shoppe employee. For you see she too has a secret she keeps._

_Martha wasn't looking forward to these twenty four hours in any way. Yes it was her birthday. But she had to work which as brought her no joy. To deal with that cunt that her building decided to employ. A shared office with her the absurdity. Though it in fact was a bitter reality._

_She groaned, she wasn't in the mood to go in but the cure isn't going to create itself and while she slept more people continued to become obsolete. Like every second ticking by on the watch trapped under the window seat._

_She lifted the pillow checking the pocket watch which read five and half past. Thank God she had an hour to get ready she could take his sweet time, maybe even enjoy a good breakfast._

_She made her way towards the bathroom to do her morning routine. Afterwards she walked down the stairs the cold wood felt relieving to her sore feet. The hall was filled with sweet aroma of sweets and breads. Oh please tell me they didn't plan a surprise party, Martha swore in his head._

_She walked into the kitchen calculating the scene before her entrance. Laurens stirring some concoction and humming Boccherini, forever the romantic. Aaron sat at the table reading the paper without a care. Though where was Thomas he was nowhere._

_"Morning Martha." Thomas mumbled making his entrance._

_Martha whipped around, "Christ, Thomas." She glared at him and Thomas just smiled at her._

_"Morning Martha, Thomas!"Aaron sing-songed happily._

_Martha and Thomas gave each other a small confused look Thomas turned back to Aaron, "Morning Aaron, you're in a good mood."_

_Aaron's smile widened, "That I am! He turned back around and began humming Für Elise by Beethoven._

_Lord another love interest. This guy is insatiable with his conquests. Serious this is the tenth one in a month. Thomas' thoughts were interrupted by a certain freckled man's question._

_"Are you hungry, guys?" Laurens asked still happily stirring the bowl._

_Thomas smiled at the younger man, "Depends, Laurens, what are you making?"_

_"Well, Thomas today's special is oatmeal with fresh fruit and a cup of tea."_

_"Oatmeal sounds great."_

_Martha sat down and put her head on the table, "Just tea for me please, thanks." She mumbled into the wooden surface._

_"Aye Aye Ms. Wayles!" Laurens saluted._

_"Not now Laurens it's too early for Treasure Island." She groaned from her spot. Martha was not a morning person without her caffeine._

_"Spoil sport, here you are Thomas, oatmeal with fresh fruit and a cup of tea for the grumpy ol' Bones!" Laurens chuckled giving each of the two what they requested._

_"You spend a day in my damn shoes and you try to be a ray of fucking sunshine at this God awful hour!" Martha growled drinking her tea._

_Laurens smirk, "No thanks, I'd go insane."_

_"Then shut it, Caesar." She replied nursing her tea once more._

_"Anything good in the paper, Burr?" Laurens asked. Forever the curious one._

_"Just another murder, Laurens." Burr said in a melancholic tone his eyebrows were furrowed to match._

_Thomas' was in shock this was a new piece of evidence. He never heard of such an audacious murderer killing residents. "Another one? Jesus that's the sixth this week! That means he's killing one every night. I need to write that down." Thomas said storing that bit of information for later._

_"Oh before I forget Martha I got you a present." Laurens spoke up before disappearing into the hall way._

_"Damn here I thought you would forget." Martha replied in both a sarcastic and serious voice. As she told everyone she doesn't enjoy her birthday. Why? We'll never know. Or will we?_

_Laurens reappeared holding a rather large box, "Me? Forget your birthday? Never! Here." He said giving Martha the box._

_Martha opened it and peered inside, "John is this."_

_"Yes it is." Laurens nodded his smile trying not to widen._

_Martha got up off her seat and embraced the younger man around the waist. "Thank you."_

_Laurens embraced her back and kissed her head, "You're welcome mon chou."_

_"Guys we will be having my friend Angel, and her mate over for dinner tonight." Thomas announced._

_"Thomas, please tell me you didn't." Martha grumbled from her spot in Laurens embrace._

_Burr put his hands up knowing how the five foot woman could get when upset, "Martha, we know how you don't like parties, so it'll be a quiet little dinner."_

_Thomas gave Burr a unamused look, "You mean like last night's, eh Burr?"_

_"Let's invite Lafayette and Alex again too!" Laurens said out of the blue since they were having a party after all._

_"No John, let's not!" Thomas quickly shutting down that invitation._

_"Why not Thomas?" Martha asked her dearest friend, her face looking suspiciously at him._

_"Yeah, why not Jefferson?" Laurens added tauntingly._

_"Shut it Laurens." Growled Thomas not in the mood to allow them into his mind._

_Martha sighed in defeat, "Okay okay we'll invite them as well but that's it, is that clear, guys?" She added a warning._

_"Crystal, Martha." They all said in unison._

_"Thank you for the presents and cake I know I can be an ass, especially today." Martha said lowly._

_"S'alright Martha, we understand, it's a hard time of year for you." Laurens replied giving her one last squeeze from the hug._

_Martha detached herself from John, "Thank you all for understanding. Now I must to finish this," She said holding up her tea. "And head out or I'll be late."_

_Martha finished her breakfast, bid everyone a farewell and left the kitchen. She headed for the front of the house like a woman on a mission. Wrapping herself in her deep olive overcoat and grabbing her black top hat, she made her way out the door. The breeze hit her, and it was welcomed so much more._

_She loved the weather with it's changing of the leaves that painted the streets making them look like a Monet painting. The air was crisp but cold you could see your breath but would not freeze you if you stayed out too long to admire the scenery like Martha did while waiting._

_She lost track of time gazing in awe at nature's work of art. The clock ticked, ticked, ticked like a beating heart. she stayed staring, taking in the Autumn air. It was her birthday she could be late if she wanted, she didn't care._

_And so she stayed in the same spot she always did on this day sitting on a nearby bench in morning's glow. She was so caught up in her adoration of the scenery that she didn't even notice someone sit down next to her til they spoke._

_"Skipping work, huh?" A telltale voice mocked._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Schuyler." She replied without looking up._

_"It's my anniversary I can do what I damn please. " The other person said not making eye contact just staring off into the sunrise's horizon._

_Martha turned to look at the other women, "What did you just say?"_

_Angelica glared at the Redhead, "Are you deaf? I said it's my anniversary." She shouted a little louder than previously._

_"You sure?" Martha continued._

_"Nineteenth of October, that's today, isn't it?" Angelica asked not really looking for an answer she knew the date, she always knows it. She just wanted this ruse to be done with, she was in no mood._

_"So it is." Martha answered back with a smile._

_"Why are you here?" Angelica grilled the curly Auburn haired woman._

_"It happens to be my birthday." Martha said a little above a whisper so no one but Angelica could hear._

_Angelica was done with this joke it has gone on far enough, "Come on don't be a smartass, why are you really here?"_

_"It's my damn birthday!" Martha screamed at the infuriating taller woman._

_Angelica rolled her eyes at Martha's dramatics, "Alright, I believe you no need for hostilities. So small world, eh?" Angelica added the last part to relieve some of the anger and give the conversation a friendly aura to it._

_"Yeah." Martha replied with her nose in a book, as always._

_Angelica looked confused, "What are you reading?"_

_"Alice In Wonderland." Martha answered._

_"Alice In Wonderland?" Angelica echoed_

_Martha close her book and sneered at Angelica, "Oh what are you gonna start harassing me about how it's such a old book, now?"_

_Angelica was taken aback by Martha's reaction, "No actually I was gonna say as out dated as the book is, I love it." She replied wringing her hands in her lap._

_Martha's expression softened, "You do?"_

_Angelica straightened up not wanting anyone to see her vulnerable, "Damn right I do, it's my favourite. Men think I'm insane" She said more confidently._

_"No comment. Though it is very odd." Martha mused trying to make sense of it all._

_"What is?" Angelica asked just as curious as Martha._

_Martha turned back to Angelica, "We both share an office. My birthday and your anniversary are on the nineteenth of October. And we both love Common Sense." She said listing off all the coincidences they share._

_Angelica gave a smirk, "Seems we have more in common than we thought, huh Martha?"_

_"Indeed." Martha smiled back._

_"What do you say we become friends, what do you say, Wayles?" Angelica suggested._

_Martha put on a faux horrified look, "Are you mad, Schuyler?"_

_Angelica shrugged, "We're all mad here." She looked seriously at the redhead now as if pleading, "Come on we Ladies gotta stick together."_

_"Fine." Martha replied still smiling._

_"This looks like a start of a wonderful friendship, Mary." Angelica said returning to the horizon of the waking sun._

_Martha looked out to the horizon too, "We'll see."_

_Both women sat enjoying the weather not caring about the time. They'll leave when they're ready till then they'll relax on the lonely bench ignoring reason and rhyme._

_A few minutes later they both stood up fixing their wrinkled coats and headed towards the park's gates. Who knew you and a stranger could have so much in common this is great._

_Maybe this will be a start of a wonderful friendship they both thought as they walked down Mercer Street to their office building. Or maybe they could both be wrong, you'll never but there's no harm in trying._


	4. Chapter 4

Burr went to the shop everyday and always trying to get the adorable sweet shoppe employee to go out with him. Theodosia always refused she knew what this guy wanted and knew he was used to getting his way on a whim. 

With that in mind she wouldn't be another notch in his bed post. She ignored the advances and obvious innuendos. All up until a day ago they were harmless but this guy wouldn't quit this obsession. It exhausted the already exhausted woman who refused to give him the satisfaction.

Theodosia had finally had enough she conceived further arrangements. Yes a well thought out plan to turn the tables on the profligate. Teach the guy a lesson, give him a dose of his own medicine. Oh she'd make him run for the damn hills anything just to get the hell away from her, this libertine. With this careful plot coming together perfectly in her mind. She left work with a smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her honey eyes.

On the other side of town Laurens was humming a tune and dancing around his chambers. He had been seeing Lafayette for the past couple of weeks and was slowly falling for the mysterious author. Lafayette didn't mind the arrangement what so ever all he cared about was seeing Laurens well, Joane his disguise. Still this made the boy's heart swell with joy and stomach fill with butterflies.

He readied his outfit upon his well made bed. A lovely olive coloured dress with white lace and matching bows set. He topped off with a curly blonde wig and a bonnet from Nikolaos. Tonight he'd see Lafayette, they will walk all around til first light of dawn and he'd be back way before anyone woke up in the house.

I wonder if he'll kiss me tonight? I hope he does, it would be so right. The boy mused imagining how the man's hands would feel holding him close and their lips touching. He looked down and sighed at the interruption. 

Oh that'll be a hell of a surprise for mon amour. Why must you always ruin my wonderful fantasies, you whore? Lord knows I can't keep you a secret for an eternity? But tonight I'll have to control myself, with that thought he continued to get ready for his date with the revolutionary.

Meanwhile in the basement of the mansion their can be seen two silhouettes almost blending into the shadows. One gestures for the other to follow. Carefully they make it down the winding stairs. 

There were barely any lights to illuminate their thoroughfare. The woman in front rushed forward towards a set doors within gates of metal. She waited for the other to descend the stairs near the vestibule.

When she was next to the doors the first woman produced a key glimmering in the little ray of light produced by the nearby torch's beacon. She unlocked the big hunking set of wooden doors and pushed them fully open. 

She dragged the other woman inside quickly and slammed the doors with such manic. The other woman when thrown into the darkness of these catacombs began to panic.

"Oh no, no!" A voice from the left side yelled. 

"Don't be a infant it's just the dark!" Another replied from the right side. 

"Fine, but do you at least have a light or something in here, you're not gonna harvest my organs are you?" The silhouette on the left complained.

"No, let me find a candle." Answered back the silhouette on the right.

"Dunno how you can find anything in the black abyss." Bit back the first voice.

"Found one." Announced the second voice from the darkness. "There that's better." She added holding up a lit candle.

Light flooded the room, illuminating the whole dark abyss. Two figures emerged from the darkness. One was Ms. Wayles holding the pricket. She headed over to Ms. Schuyler whom was the other silhouette. 

Ms. Schuyler took in the scene and her jaw dropped at the wondrous marvel. She quickly changed her odd expression to a neutral one wanting to be cordial. 

The walls were lined with machinery occupying every inch of the space they were permitted in the lair. Beakers and chemicals sat undisturbed, upon a table beautifully placed like flowers in a county fair. That's all Ms. Schuyler was allowed to see before she was ushered out of the basement. Ms. Wayles announced she had another engagement. 

\-------------------

Later after Ms. Schuyler had left Martha had to talk to Laurens. Actually she was really looking forward to talking to her friend. He had been sick so no one has seen much of him in weeks. Since the dinner Laurens' been staying up in his room a lot, yet he barely sleeps. 

Martha chalked this up to him still being under the weather with his bout of sickness. She made her way upstairs to bring the boy some soup and tea to help ease his distress. The candles were still lit so she took it as the boy was still awake, knowing his imagination. She walked right in to his room without an invitation.

The site before her made his face heat up with something between embarrassment and intrigue. There clad in lacy undergarments was her roommate admiring himself in the mirror his face serene. 

Her body stiffened and her limbs also locked up causing the soup and tea fall out of her grasp. Onto to the floor it went with a loud crash. This commotion scared Laurens, who looked back at the intruder his eyes as wide as saucer. Oh fuck, I'm caught, thought the younger as then realised this life was over.

"What the hell Martha?!" Laurens screamed trying to cover himself. 

Martha smirked at him, "I could ask you the same thing."

Laurens turned his head down and blushed, "Knock next time." 

She stepped closer taking in her friend's appearance, "So this is why you've been locking yourself lately?"

Laurens huffed like a displeased child, "Would you stop looking at me."

Martha quirked a brow, "Why?" She said sincerely. 

"Why cause I'm disgusting." He said quickly trying to remove the lace. 

Martha grabbed his hand, "Nonsense, I think you're lovely John." She said, stopping his movements. 

"You what?" Laurens looked confused as if waiting for her to condemn him to hell. But she didn't. 

Martha took his hands, "I said you're lovely, John. Christ do you even know how you look right now? You'd put the prettiest bird to shame." She spoke looking him in the eyes. 

Laurens looked at himself in the mirror, "I do look pretty good don't I." He asked knowing he did. 

"Mmmhmm." Hummed the woman in approval trying to touch the lace. 

Laurens backed away, "Ah ah ah, I am happily taken Martha." He tuted to Martha like a spoiled child wanting another cookie. 

"Well that explains where you've been sneaking off to late at night." Martha said wearing a Cheshire cat smile. 

Laurens eyes got wider, if that were possible. "You knew? Who else knows?" He demanded 

She rolled her eyes, "No one, rest easy darlin' your secret is safe with me." Martha replied with a playful wink.

"I know it's not gonna be that simple, what is it you want in return you sly fox?" Laurens replied knowing she was as clever as she is wise. 

Martha pretended to think, "Hmm maybe to help you get dressed, since you do need a few pointers on something's such as corset tying" She answered pointing out the misdone up corset. 

Laurens crossed his arms, "Fine you old pervert. But no touching me, only my corsets I know I'm irresistible but you gotta control yourself." He playfully warned the redhead. 

"I'll try." Martha said rolling her eyes just as playfully at the young brunette. "So when are you going to tell the eccentric Lafayette?" She asked undoing the corset's laces. 

"He's not eccentric, he's dapper!" Laurens defended, his cheeks going red. 

Martha halted her movements, "John anyone who writes like that has gotta have some skeletons in their closet." She said a matter-of-factly. 

"Says the girl who does have literal skeletons in her closet." Laurens deadpanned. 

Martha looked offended in jest of course, "Hey those are for scientic reasons, I'm a doctor, he's just a author." She spat in a playful not hurtful tone. 

"I'd like him even if he were the murderer." Laurens blurted out with a second thought.

"Would you really?" Martha asked he face saying she doesn't believe him. 

Laurens looked proud, "Of course." He changed the subject away from his love, "Speaking of, who do you think it is?"

Martha continued to lace up Laurens' corset, "My money's on that Alexander guy he seems like the type with a dark side." A smirk plastered her face. 

Laurens eyes became wild, "So do you, Martha, but you don't see anyone pointing fingers at you." Laurens growled back looking livid.

"You know you look adorable when you're angry?" Martha said her eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"Don't change the subject are you the murderer?!" Laurens asked tightening his grip on the choker bringing her eye level.

"Maybe you should rough me up a bit more?" Martha taunted the already angry man.

"Oh God no, you are a pervert." Laurens groaned he's cheeks becoming imflammed.

"I've got a better idea you just stay right here with your Mistress." She joked making the other man's cheeks burn brighter.

Laurens was trying to get out of Martha embrace to escape the playful scene as it began to grow. Martha sees Laurens' uncomfortableness and let's the young man go. Laurens quickly turns his back to Martha and scrubs his face roughly with both hands. He refused to look at Martha as he continued to get dressed the latter sat their wearing a satisfied smirk upon her face and let loose the occasional giggle at her friend.

Alexander got to his apartment late that evening, well actually it was early in the morning when he walked through the door. Lafayette wasn't home which was odd considering his job as an at home author. 

Alex shrugged it off thinking maybe the other was at a hotel and with that headed for their kitchen. He was in search of some food, he was famished but first he needed to wash away all the evidence of last night's sins. 

He didn't want to risk having Lafayette asking questions. Like why he smelled like a Whore house in successions. He could always say he went to one to relax as others had recommend. But Lafayette was smarter than most and knew all too well that Alexander prefered the company of men more than women. 

The candles in the apartment were doused, all were worn to the wicks so the place was in complete darkness. Alex made his way through the empty home by memory and complete silence. 

I wonder where Lafayette could be? Maybe he's asleep? No I don't hear him snoring. I'm sure he'll be back soon probably went for a walk this morning. Alex mused as he reached his destination. Which he enter without any hesitations. 

He scoured around for a candle and match. He found both on the dinning table near an unfamiliar scratch. Which was odd but he shrugged it off and lit the candle adding a bit of light into the dark abyss of a kitchen. Now with some light Alex filled a pitcher with water to clean himself up before exhaustion set it. After he felt he was clean enough he began to rummage the pantry for sustenance. Though no food made an appearance. 

He headed to the pantry seeing if any morsels were left a stray. While he was in the little room he heard footsteps heading his way. Lafayette is home I no longer worry for his absence. But wouldn't he have announced his presence? 

Alex shined the candle back into the corner and froze. There standing near by was a dark furry figure holding shred of fabric a shirt he supposed. Though he had blood dripping off of him and his massive claws. It's him, he's found me, he must have followed me, Alex screamed realising his fatal flaw.

"Please don't kill me!" Screamed a petrified Alex.

"Pourquoi dans l'enfer would I kill you, Mon Ami?" Questioned the creature.

Alex's eyes became wide as he tried to find his voice, "Lafayette!?" 

"Oui." The creature growled.

"Y-You're--?!" Alex screeched pointing at Lafayette.

"Oui." Lafayette said in his normal voice.

"A werewolf?" He guessed not really comprehending it all.

The other nodeded, "C'est vrai." 

"It all makes sense now!" The shorter man yelled connecting all the pieces to the puzzle. 

"Speaking of making sense why would you think I would kill you, I only kill--" Lafayette spoke only to stop mid sentence having the words catch in his throat as his eyes grew ten times their normal size. "Alexandre!" He blurted out in surprise.

"Yes Gil." Alex answered lowly not wishing to make eye contact with the other man.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Alexander looked up obeying Lafayette's order obediently. His doe eyes looking forlorn and bit guilty. Lafayette could also read fear in his vision. Lafayette didn't want Alex to fear him, there were so many that viewed him with trepidation. 

Meanwhile Alex was worried not only for his life but also for his alliance. On one end he doesn't want to lose his friend on the other he doesn't want to lose his life to violence. Unbeknownst to him Lafayette felt the same way as he. Lafayette spoke to Alex very calmly.

"Don't be afraid, of me Alexandre."

"Afraid? D-Don't you hate me, Gil?"

"Hate you? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lafayette shook his head, "No Alex I don't hate you."

"I know I should but I can't hate you either we all have something we're not proud of." Alex said giving Lafayette a weak smile.

"Oui, so who are we to judge?" Lafayette counteracted in a playful manner.

Alex smiled for a second, then it was gone, "I promised I won't tell if you don't" 

"Your secret shall come with me to the grave." Lafayette said patting his breast where his heart was located.

Alexander looked out the window to the sunrise, "It's not really a secret that Thomas guy knows about it." 

Lafayette jested, "Should I threaten him to keep quiet." 

Alexander whipped around believing him to be serious, "No Gil, he's a good guy I can trust him." 

Lafayette's smile grew, "Oh I see now. That explain the oddness at dinner." He looked smugly at the shorter man, "Vous l'aimes."

"Je ne l'aime pas!!" Alex blurted out his answer.

He brushed off the shorter man, "C'est d'accord Mon Petite Lion I won't think of you any less for liking him, he is a decent man and I wish you all the happiness in the world." He finished his sentence with a smile.

"Thank you, and to you." Alex turned his head down to hide his blush. "Are you hungry." He asked trying to change the subject.

"Starved." Lafayette answered with a big toothy grin.

"Good I was just about to make some soup go get washed up then you can join me."

"Yes mon amour." Lafayette replied with a chuckle.

He made his way out of the kitchen and headed towards the washroom. Alex's heart was hammering out of his chest like a monsoon. Lafayette is the murderer! Why am I not turning him in to the officer? 

He massacred all those people tore away their rights! But he promised to not kill me or blab to the police, I owe him my life. Fuck, I have to keep this secret my life and friendship depends on it. Alex thought making up his mind, would he regret this?

Alex then continued to gather the ingredients for the meal. He placed a large pot on the fire and added the ingredients with more zeal. He stirred the soup as he waited for his roommate the whole time thinking. 'Did I do the right thing by not telling?'

~TBC


End file.
